"Jeśli czujesz szczęście, leć ze mną do Dublinu!"
Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinek 7 Czechy, W Samolocie Don zapowiada tradycyjnie kolejny odcinek. Don: 'Poprzednio w World Trip... nasi zawodnicy wylądowali w Pradze, która była znana z "kojotów", którymi okazali się zawodnicy autorki. Po raz pierwszy nastąpiła sprzeczka między dwoma nimfomańskimi parami w drużynie Mariny and The Diamonds, jakimś cudem laski z drużyny Niezgodnych zaczęły ze sobą współpracować, a Zajebiste Żelki - wyszło jak wyszło. Drużyna ulubionej wokalistki Aisha'y przegrała, eliminując Claudię i okazało się, że jednak to jest odcinek bez eliminacji! Tylko Claudia przeszła do drużyny Żelek. Po niecałych dziesięciu dniach wyleciały tylko trzy osoby - trochę smutne, ale prawdziwe. No nic, oglądajcie 7 odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Światowej Przygody! Czołówka sezonu '''Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Pierwsza Klasa thumb|left|250px Miejsce pobytu tej drużyny. Iris i Emma mówią (sprzeczając się) Claudii o sytuacji w drużynie. 'Emma: '''Jestem Emma. Miło mi cię widzieć :) '''Iris: '''Tia... jesteśmy niezmiernie zadowoleni z tego przywitania... ;-; ''Wzdycha. 'Emma: '''Ja radziłabym ci walczyć o sympatię, bo jak dla mnie jest obecnie na zagrożeniu między Jay'em, a tobą. Lao Chi ma ze mną sojusz. ''Iris wybucha śmiechem. 'Iris: '''Azjaci... są tacy popieprzeni... ''Wzrusza oczami. 'Iris: '''No nic, a ja jestem Iris i się cieszę, że będziesz w naszej drużynie... ''Chce, aby Claudia uścisnęła jej dłoń. 'Claudia: '''Tia... hej... ''Niechętnie uściskała dłoń Iris. '(Iris - PZ): '''Emma sądzi, że będzie taka cwana? Ja już wywaliłam Brody'ego i MacArthur, te zakały nam się do niczego nie przydadzą w zespole, a Emma może polecieć następna, jeśli jeszcze raz będzie się odzywała niepotrzebnie. ''Claudia zastanawia się, gdzie są chłopacy. 'Claudia: '''Wiecie może, gdzie są Lao Chi i Jay? '''Iris: '''Para stulei? (chrząka) To znaczy oni...? Są świetnie ze sobą zajęci xD '''Emma: '''Aha... aktualnie Jay czyta książkę, a Lao Chi leży w jacuzzi. ''Patrzy się w stronę jacuzzi, tam widzi bardzo sobą zajętego Lao Chi'ego. Myśli Emmy sprowadzają ją do omdlenia. 'Emma: '''Tia... chyba nie warto mu przeszkadzać. :) A jak tam sytuacja u ciebie w drużynie? '''Claudia: '''Mam mówić prawdę? '''Iris: '''Nie kurwa, powiedz nieprawdę. ;-; '''Emma: '''IRIS! ''Claudia wzdycha. 'Claudia: '''Jest dosyć słabo, dobrze że Don przewidział możliwość przeniesienia mnie do innej drużyny. Jak widać w zadaniach jesteśmy słabi, oni są razem niepowstrzymani! Aisha dowodzi swoim chłopakiem, a Nastasia gotowa jest przelecieć go... niestety. '''Emma: '''Aż tak ciężko? :/ '''Claudia: '''Tak. ''Emma wzrusza ramionami i tuli Claudię, Iris jest o krok od wyśmiania sytuacji. 'Iris: '''Nie rób z niej lesby... (mruczy) Klasa Ekonomiczna thumb|left|250pxthumb|250px ''Veronica obecnie próbuje sprowokować drużynę przeciwną. 'Veronica: '''I jak tam strata następnego zawodnika? ;) '''Aisha: '''A jak tam zajęcie drugiego miejsca w wyzwaniu, Nowa Courtney? ;) ''Veronica marszczy brwi. 'Veronica: '''My dalej działamy w szóstkę... '''Aisha: '''A nas to nie obchodzi. '''Veronica: '''Okres? '''Aisha: '''Nie, a ty masz? '''Veronica: '''Ryj -.- ''Aisha zaczyna się śmiać. 'Veronica: '''Wy w ogóle byliście w Pierwszej Klasie? '''Aisha: '''Zazdrościsz? '''Veronica: '''No. ''Stephanie niechętnie patrzy na gierkę słowną. 'Stephanie: '''Kochana, tak mi wstyd za moją "przyjaciółkę"... Ech... '''Aisha: '''Nie wiem, ale gdybyś mogła, to wywal szuję, zgoda? ;) '''Stephanie: '''Niczego nimfomance nie mogę obiecać :P '''Aisha: '''Skończyłaś, bo ty i ten twój gej Ryan nawet nie jesteście zabawni -_- '''Stephanie: '''Ty z tymi tekstami raczej też nie... ''Aisha kiwa ironicznie głową. 'Aisha: '''Cieszę się, że przyjęłaś tę porażkę na klatę. '''Stephanie: '''Tą... '''Aisha: '''Tę... ''Obie zaczęły się sprzeczać, wstawiając swoje zaimki. 'Zach: '''Mogłybyście przestać? Próbuję ułożyć tutaj karty! '''Jasper: '''Masz karty? :D '''Zach: '''Tia. Możemy zagrać w pokera. '''Marcus: '''Rozbieranego? ^^ ''Zach przymruża oczy i podnosi brew. 'Zach: '''Nie. ''Marcus smutny siada. 'Aisha: '''Kochanie, później będzie okazja do orgazmu... '''Veronica: '''Suko, ogarnij się -.- ''Nastasia wstaje. 'Nastasia: '''Spierdalaj od niej! '''Veronica: '''A czy ja na niej jestem? Weźcie te skojarzenia skądś zabierzcie lub załóżcie Klub Szalonych Dziewic... ;-; '''Nastasia: '''Do ruchable ci daleko? Zazdrościsz szmato? '''Veronica: '''Ja się nie szmacę przynajmniej na prawo i lewo ;) '''Nastasia: '''Ja też nie, ja tylko robię sobie przyjemność :3 ''Veronica, Jen i Devin strzelają po facepalm'ie. '(Devin - PZ): '''Przecież Nastasia się ośmiesza... '(Veronica - PZ): 'Walka na te dwie dziwki to czysta przyjemność. Gdybym mogła, to sama chętnie rozniosłabym ten zespół! '(Aisha - PZ): 'Veronica zaczęła się staczać. Gdybym mogła, to najchętniej wzięłabym mikrofon i jej włożyła tam gdzie ją zaboli >:( W przeciwieństwie do niej, ja potrafię przyhamować i nie być zdzirą, nawet to teraz udowadniam... ''Lądowanie. 'Veronica: '''Jak miło... to gdzie my jesteśmy? Znowu krótki lot, to szczerze dla... ''Rudolph ucisza Veronicę. 'Rudolph: '''Skończ kłapać nareszcie tą jadaczką! Jedyne co potrafisz, to marudzenie! >:( '''Veronica: '''A ty jesteś debilem i się dziwisz, że na ciebie trzeba marudzić? '''Rudolph: '''Mam dość jak na dzisiaj. Szanownej Pani dziękujemy. ''Podnosi Veronicę i zrzuca ją z samolotu akurat na dywan. Tam na miejscu są już Don i kamerzysta Brandon. Obraz widać dwa razy lepiej (coś w stylu 2160p rozdzielczości) 'Veronica: '''Mam nadzieję, że to nie zostało nakręcone? ''Samolot zatrzymał się idealnie. Po raz pierwszy (w historii tego programu) uczestnicy nie muszą skakać, aby znaleźć się na ziemi. 'Aisha: '''Super! <3 ''Wszyscy jak pieski schodzą na dół. 'Don: '''Witajcie wszyscy w Irlandii, gdzie spotka was szczęście! :) '''Aisha: '''Mnie już spotkało, mam wiernego chłopaka... XD ''Zaczyna tańczyć moment z "You Know You Like It" DJ Snake'a w stylu Spongebob'a. 'Don: '''Ogarnij się. Calm down. ''Ustawia Aisha'ę do pionu. 'Nastasia: '''Czy tylko ja usłyszałam cooldown? xD ''Wszyscy strzelają facepalma. 'Don: '''Tak. Jako jedyna to usłyszałaś... no nic, czas opowiedzieć wam o nowym wyzwaniu! Jesteśmy w Dublinie! Irlandia zawsze była kojarzona z szczęściem, leśnymi jebakami krasnoludkami no i... hajsem. '''Aisha: '''Będziemy szukać koniczyn? '''Iris: '''Nie. Będziemy robili orgie. ''Don przedstawia im plakatówkę. thumb|left|600px Wszyscy oniemali z wrażenia. 'Iris: '''To moje 2nd ulubione miejsce ;o <3 '''Jen: '''A jakie jest pierwsze? '''Iris: '''Nie wiem (please) ''Jen wzrusza ramionami. 'Jen: '''To jakie jest to zadanie? '''Don: '''Aaaa, wystarczy w ciągu 2 godzin znaleźć jak najwięcej czterolistnych koniczyn. Czas start! Wyzwanie left|100pxright|100px center|100px ''Niezgodni idą w lewo, podobnie jak Zajebiste Żelki. Z tego powodu między kapitankami dochodzi do konfliktu. 'Emma: '''Ja pierwsza postanowiłam, że moja drużyna idzie w lewo! '''Veronica: '''Pierdol, pierdol. Ja posłucham. ''Emma marszczy brwi i ma ochotę rzucić się na Veronicę, jednak powstrzymuje ją Claudia. 'Claudia: '''Nie warto :) '''Jen: '''Ej, to ty jesteś ta Claudia? Słyszałam, że się przeniosłaś do innej drużyny :) ''Claudia kiwa głową na tak, jednak zasłania ją Lao Chi. 'Lao Chi: '''Słoneczko, jeśli chciałaś pogadać, masz tu swoją gównianą drużynę :) ''Wskazuje palcem na Devin'a i Jasper'a. Jen staje w ich obronie. 'Jen: '''Wredny być nie musisz ;-; ''Lao Chi śmieje się, a Jen z chłopakami idą dalej. 'Jen: '''Czemu w ogóle się nie odzywacie? :P '''Devin: '''Nie musimy xd '''Jen: '''No może macie rację... ''Wzdycha, idą w prawo, a za nimi reszta drużyny. 'Stephanie: '''Mamy po prostu szukać znowu igły w stogu siana? Coraz to bardziej nudzą mnie takie typu wyzwania. -.- '''Veronica: '''To Totalna Porażka, czemu się dziwisz. ''Stephanie kiwa głową na tak. '(Stephanie - PZ): '''Przyznaję, że wreszcie Veronica coś zrobiła jak kapitan... '(Veronica - PZ): 'Nowy plan, uśpię czujność Stephanie i ją wywalę, bo wygląda mi na silną konkurentkę po połączeniu. Niestety, tylko bez jednej opcji - sabotażu, ewentualnie zawsze to przecież można rozegrać inaczej... ''Sytuacja u MaTD wygląda inaczej. 'Aisha: '''To super, czy mój piękny kapitan znajdzie koniczynę? '''Nastasia: '''Eee, obora! '''Zach: '''Super. Moi dziadkowie są farmerami :D '''Aisha: '''Tia... tylko kojarzy ktoś Dublin? To miasto słynie też z ośrodku ekonomicznego... '''Nastasia: '''Gospodarka wpływa na zanieczyszczenia? Ja myślałam, że to ekologia, tylko nie wiem co to jest. '''Aisha: '''Szanowni Państwo, pragnę wam przedstawić Nową Lindsay! (sarkazm) ''Nastasia kłóci się z Aishą. 'Nastasia: '''O co ci chodzi? -.- '''Aisha: '''Nie rozumiesz, co do ciebie się mówi! :( ''Ociera łzę. 'Nastasia: '''No dobra, nie znam się na przyrodzie, bo byłam dobra z matematyki... więc tak średnio uważam, że z naszą inteligencją uda nam się znaleźć conajmniej 9 koniczyn. '''Aisha: '''Tych czterolistnych to ciężko znaleźć... mam nowy plan, szukajcie wszystkich koniczyn! ''Marcus jest trochę zdziwiony. 'Marcus: '''Kochanie, ale to ja jestem kapitanem :) '''Aisha: '''Co z tego? ;-; ''Rzuca wyraźne, niezadowolone spojrzenie na Marcus'a. 'Aisha: '''Szukajcie jakiejkolwiek koniczyny. ''Zaczynają obserwować trawy. 'Zach: '''W Polsce jej rośnie dużo :P '''Aisha: '''Wiem. Kiedyś tam byłam, nieco fajne miejsce, bo zwiedziłam Grób Judaisty (Żydowski) i Mandarin Cock Festival w Krokusowie. :D '''Zach: '''Fajnie :D Pojechalibyśmy tam kiedyś, może po programie, bo słyszałem, że miesiąc po programie będzie to wydarzenie? ;d '''Aisha: '''A za mój hajs z MyTube'a? ;d '''Zach: '''Nie xD Od dziewczyny nie będę nic wymagał, ja stawiam. ''Aisha uśmiecha się, potem rozpoczynają penetrowanie traw. Drużynie Żelek powodzi się dobrze, Jay sprawdza koniczyny, a reszta szuka każdej możliwej rośliny, nawet podobnej do koniczyny. 'Jay: '''Iris, ty znalazłaś szczawik, nie koniczynę! '''Iris: '''A to się czymś różni? '''Jay: '''Tak. Koniczyna ma... ''Iris rzuca roślinę na ziemię i depcze ją butem. 'Iris: '''Nie po to marnowałam na ciebie czas. Spoczywaj w (nie)pokoju. ''Odchodzi, aby szukać dalej. 'Lao Chi: '''Ciekawe. Mam dwie :) ''Wszyscy się cieszą, ale Lao Chi jest trochę strapiony. 'Lao Chi: '''Nie. To za mało, pewnie gdzieś musi być tego dolina! ''Claudia też znajduje dwa, Jay potwierdza autentyczność znalezionych koniczyn. 'Jay: '''Tak :D Mamy je! '''Lao Chi: 'Świetnie! ;) 'Claudia: '''Jak to się u mnie mówi, ziarnko do ziarnka, aż zbierze się miarka. '(Iris - PZ): 'Te przesłodkie minki, trochę mnie to mdli, ale przynajmniej znowu możemy wygrać wyzwanie i nacieszyć się Pierwszą Klasą. ''wzrusza ramionami i się jednak trochę uśmiecha W Niezgodnych Jasper zaczyna przewodzić drużyną co się nie podoba Veronicy, ale też Devin jest wobec niego nieufny. '(Jasper - PZ): '''Jestem botanikiem, interesuje mnie przyroda (y) :) Jeśli wygramy, to do połączenia zmuszę moją drużynę, aby mnie chronili, a my z chęcią wywalimy Veronicę :) Jesteśmy jak Amazonki! '(Devin - PZ): 'Jasper tak ostatnio zaczyna się dla nas starać... ''Wybałusza oczy. Akurat Jasper pokazał im miejsce, w którym rośnie dużo koniczyn. 'Jen: '''Super! Pierwsza klasa będzie nasza! :) '''Jasper: '''Należałyby mi się jakieś podziękowania... '''Jen: '''Myślałam, że będziesz skromniejszy. '''Jasper: '''No trudno. Takie życie. ''Jen przewraca oczami niechętnie, akurat wbiega przez przypadek na Devin'a. 'Jen: '''Sorki. '''Devin: '''Nic się nie stało ;) ''Uśmiechają się do siebie, ale ich miła pogawędka zostaje przerwana. 'Rudolph: '''Pomoglibyście szukać? -.- '''Devin: '''Tia... ''Jen szuka dalej, okazuje się, że do tej pory mają największą ilość. (26) 'Jasper: '''Super, dziś na pewno wygramy :D '''Veronica: '''Mam taką nadzieję! '''Jen: '''Powinniśmy! '''Devin: '''Jesteśmy najlepsi! ''Niektóre wyglądają jednak trochę inaczej. 'Veronica: '''Ej, ale te są inne... '''Stephanie: '''No ze względu na kolor -.- '''Veronica: '''Nie? Po prostu do siebie nie pasują. ''Stephanie marszczy brwi. 'Stephanie: '''Słuchaj, jesteśmy blisko wygranej, a ty mi jej nie odbierzesz! ;-; '''Veronica: '''Nie odbieram ci jej, po prostu coś czuję, że to nie są te koniczyny! '''Stephanie: '''A ja czuję, że chcesz te wyzwanie specjalnie przegrać! '''Veronica: '''OCH DOPRAWDY?! ''Obie warczą na siebie. 'Jen: '''Dziewczyny, spokój :/ ''Veronica staje po stronie Jen. 'Veronica: '''Masz rację. Przecież miałyśmy być dla siebie miłe. ;u; '''Jen: '''Nom. ;u; ''Ta jednak dalej rozmawia z Devin'em. 'Jen: '''Tak się cieszę, że jesteśmy w drużynie :P '(Jen - PZ): 'Kurczę, nie wiem jak mam do niego zagadać :/ Trochę mi się podoba. '(Devin - PZ): 'Jen jest taka miła. Szkoda, że jej wcześniej nie zauważyłem. ''Uśmiecha się. Widać, że Devin dobrze czuje się przy dziewczynie. Wesoło ze sobą zaczęli rozmawiać. 'Jen: '''Masz jakieś zainteresowania? :) '''Devin: '''Intersuję się środowiskiem, gram w tenisa, no i (szeptem - uwielbiam striptiz) (do Jen - to znaczy interesuje mnie jeszcze koszykówka). '''Jen: '''Fajnie :) ''Uśmiechają się jeszcze raz do siebie, po czym Vera "zabiera" Jen. 'Veronica: '''Słuchaj. Pomożesz mi się pozbyć Stephanie jak przegramy. '''Jen: '''Zgoda, bo w zasadzie nie wiem na kogo mam głosować :/ '''Veronica: '''Cieszę się, że mogę ci zaufać ;) '(Veronica - PZ): 'Mój to cel zaprzyjaźnienie się z Jen. Nie jest może jakaś mega inteligentna, ale spoko i zna się na modzie, więc może w pewnych celach mi pomoże... widziałam, że jest trochę przyjacielska, nigdy z nikim się nie kłóci, dowodzi w swojej "drużynie", jeśli chodzi o bloga, ale jest też nieco ustępliwa. Dlatego w sam raz przyjaciółka dla mnie. No czemu by nie? ^^ >:) ''Szatańsko trze ręce. '(Jen - PZ): '''O tym myślałam, że znajdę jakąś zgraną paczkę przyjaciół :) ''Jen rozmawia z Veronicą. 'Jen: '''Ile ci się udało znaleźć koniczyn? '''Veronica: '''Trzy. Wiem, że one są na sto procent prawdziwe, tylko że obawiam się o jedno. '''Jen: '''Czy coś się stało? :O '''Veronica: '''Te, które zbieraliście - wyglądają nieco inaczej. Jeśli wygramy, to się cieszę, ale jeśli przegramy, to Stephanie poleci do domu :) '''Jen: '''Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że one są złe? '''Veronica: '''Może nie znam się na botanice, ale nie każdemu wybrykowi natury należy ufać. '(Veronica - PZ): 'Serio. Nie stosowałbym sabotażu w tak durny sposób. '''Jen: '''No nie wiem. Zostawmy je. ''Veronica robi minę, jakby się czymś trochę martwiła ":/". 'Veronica: '''Wiesz... w sumie Don chyba nie policzy punktów ujemnych za danie mu innej rośliny niż czterolistna xD ''Zaczęły się śmiać. 'Jen: '''On jest do tego zdolny. XD '''Veronica: '''Wiem! Ale nikomu ani słowa bo się jeszcze wkurzy :D '''Jen: '''Hahahah :D ''Czas werdyktu. 'Don: '''Pora na ucztę zobaczenie wyników! No co tam macie? :) ''Sprawdza drużynę Zajebistych Żelków. Ci są nieco przygnębieni. 'Don: '''Tylko pięć koniczyn, zero szczawików, co daje wam 5 punktów. Jak dla mnie to mega słabo. ''Następnie sprawdza, co przygotowali Niezgodni, jest oburzony. 'Don: '''Niby trzydzieści trzy, ale 90% z nich to są te szczawiki >:( ''Shock. Wszyscy mierzą wzrokiem Jaspera. 'Don: '''Macie tylko trzy punkty! Muszą mnie zaskoczyć tylko Marina & The Diamonds. ''Aisha i Nastasia dumne z siebie pokazują 26 roślin, dwie wyglądają nieidentycznie. 'Jasper: '(w myślach) Oby te dwa to koniczyny... oby te dwie to koniczyny... 'Don: '''No cóż, macie 24 punkty! ''Jasper padł. 'Don: '''Te dwa to niestety szczawiki, ale za to macie pierwsze miejsce i wygrywacie wyzwanie! ''MaTD skaczą ze szczęścia. 'Don: 'Żelki pocieszą się miejscem drugim, a Niezgodnych zapraszam na ich pierwszą ceremonię! :) Jasper wstaje, każdy jest na niego zły. '(Veronica - PZ): '''Wyratowałabym cwela i zrzuciłabym winę na Stephanie, ale ona jest silniejsza od niego, niech nam "pomoże" w następnym wyzwaniu :P Ceremonia thumb|left|250px ''Niezgodni oddają głosy na pierwszej ceremonii. '(Devin - PZ): '''No sorki, ziomek. Jednak skiepściłeś. '(Jasper - PZ): 'Ten pasożyt powinien wylecieć zamiast mnie. -.- '(Jen - PZ): 'Przepraszam cię Veronica, nie mogę na nią zagłosować, tak bardzo liczyłam na to zwycięstwo! '(Rudolph - PZ): 'Zawiodłeś. Won. '(Stephanie - PZ): 'Lol, po raz pierwszy jednak nie zagłosuję na Veronicę, ten debil nie zasługuje na pobyt ani dłużej. Wcześniej nie brał udziału w wyzwaniu i jeszcze się plącze niepotrzebnie! '(Veronica - PZ): 'Haha, game over. Kujon. ''Izzy czyta głosy. 'Don: '''Pierwsze wafelki dostaną... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Devin, Jen i Stephanie! ''Rzuca im po wafelku. 'Don: '''Kolejny wafelek otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Rudolph! Nie musisz martwić się o eliminację! ''Daje mu wafelek. '''Rudolph: '''Dzięki! :) '''Don: 'Po raz pierwszy witam naszą zagrożoną 2 z Niezgodnych. Jasper - wiedziałeś, co masz robić, ale niestety zgubiła cię twoja pewność siebie. Veronica - ty dalej wkurzasz drużynę, twoje kłótnie miały racje tym razem, ale nie wiadomo, czy to cię oszczędzi. Osobą, która zostanie w World Trip, jest...' ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... VERONICA! Jasper! Odpadasz prawie jednomyślnie poprzez 5-1! Don rzuca Veronicy wafelek. Jasper: 'Haha, żal! ''Udał się na kraniec samolotu. Veronica wstała, ale Stephanie kazała jej usiąść. 'Stephanie: '''TO ON MNIE WKURZYŁ!!! '''Jasper: '''O-oł... ''Stephanie jak wściekła rzuciła się na Jaspera, kopiąc go z całej siły długim kijem (wzięła od Izzy, ta tylko klaskała w dłonie) w Jasper'a, który wyleciał daleko za samolot. 'Jasper: '''AAA! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to nie koniczyny? >:( '''Don: '''Tak... skąd on miał to wiedzieć... ''Wyrzuca jakąś kartkę papieru do kosza, a Rudolph chciał ją wziąć. 'Don: '''A tylko mi spróbuj... czy Veronica dalej będzie bezkarna? Czy Iris nadal będzie czuła się zazdrosna w stosunku do swojej drużyny? Co mają zamiar zrobić Marina and The Diamonds z najmniejszą ilością zawodników? ''Słyszy jakąś erotyczną muzykę z Pierwszej Klasy i znak lądowania. 'Don: '''Na te pytania znajdźcie odpowiedź w nowym odcinku Total Drama: World Trip! ''Zaciemnienie. Ciekawostki *''Mandarin Festival'' to w rzeczywistości '''Orange Coke Festival, które jest organizowane w Krakowie. W odcinku został użyty Krokusów. *''MyTube'' to w rzeczywistości YouTube. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki